1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gum label dispenser and more particularly pertains to a portable gum label dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing rolls of material are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been-developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,600 to Foote discloses a label dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,374 to Seidl-Lichthardt discloses a label dispenser for self-adhesive labels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,623 to Koenitzer discloses a clip-on label dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,984 to Reynoso et al. discloses a belt mountable tape dispenser.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,992 to Allen et al. discloses a label dispenser.
In this respect, the gum label dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable gum label dispenser.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved gum label dispenser which can be used for a portably dispensing gum labels. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.